Scallop
Please don’t steal my coding! S C A L L O P Scallop is one of the OCs of artidraguck. Do not use her without artidraguck's permission. Please do not edit this page unless I have given you permission! Comment any spelling mistakes, don't fix them yourselves! A P P E A R A N C E Scallop is quarter SeaWing, one-eighth HiveWing, one-eighth SandWing, and one-sixth SkyWing, LeafWing, as well as SilkWing. She has light grey scales, a slim, elegant face, and antenna coiling out gently from behind her horns. Her snout, shoulders, and neck are freckled with gold scales. She has dark blue luminescent swirls on her cheekbones. Scallop has greenish-grey webbing in between her talons. Her tail is shaped like a HiveWing's, and it has a retractable tail spike. The spike is very thin, sort of like a blend of a HiveWing tail stinger and a SandWing barb. Her legs are like a SkyWings, and she is very lithe like a SilkWing. Her two wings are leaf-shaped, . Her wings are patterned like a HiveWing's. She has small spines down her neck, which start large then shrink into oblivion. P E R S O N A L I T Y Scallop is very outgoing and is not afraid to share what she thinks. She has a bit of a temper, though, and overreacts sometimes. She enjoys the simple things in life and takes great joy in pies. She likes to sleep in vine hammocks, which she decorates with stones engraved with things she likes, like stepping on crunchy leaves and, her personal favorite, sleeping in on a rainy day. Scallop likes to go on her own mini adventures with her friends, and she is very loyal to them and loves sharing a good laugh. She loves having a neat and tidy living space and isn't a big fan of her slobbish roommate Viceroy, a lazy orange SilkWing with large wings. Scallop can be impulsive, and often does things that she later regrets. She loves art, which is what she plans to study as her career choice. But first, she has to deal with a little problem. (might be a fanfic? later??) R E L A T I O N S H I P S Scallop is very close to her mother, Nutmeg, a SkyWing-SilkWing-LeafWing hybrid. Her mother is a weaver, having gotten lucky and getting silk from her SilkWing-LeafWing father. Scallop and Nutmeg love soaring over Scaled Lake. Scallop and her father, Vent, are not as close. Her father is a silk merchant and is constantly traveling, selling his wares (Nutmeg's weavings). But when he returns from whichever village he was at, he always brings Scallop a souvenir. Her favorite is a beautifully painted rainbow scallop shell, from the underwater city of Exploration in Scaled Lake. Scallop sleeps with this by her bedside. She has a crush on no one, not having found the right dragon yet. She loves her friends like family, and will do anything for them. G A L L E R Y Rainbowshell.png|A bad drawing of Scallop's rainbow shell, courtesy of moi Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Content (Artidraguck) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student)